As disclosed in, for example, Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 5-32049 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 3-27149, raised fabrics containing extremely thin fiber yarns or loop pile towel fabrics formed from extremely thin fiber yarns have been used as dish cloths for cleaning, wiping cloths for eye-glasses, and the like. Although the raised layer or loop pile layer formed from the above extremely thin fibers shows a good effect when wiping, resistance of the pile layer to laying flat is inadequate, and the raised fibers or loop piles of the raised layer or loop pile layer are laid flat. As a result, problems, that the friction resistance increases during wiping and the wiping effect decreases, occur. The decrease in the effect is more significant when the fabric for wiping is in a wet state than when it is in a dry state. Furthermore, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 7-82656 discloses, for example, that an air interlaced combined yarn containing a crimped yarn can be used as a pile yarn for the purpose of improving the resistance of a loop pile layer to laying flat. When such a fabric having a pile layer formed from a crimped yarn-containing combined yarn is used for cleaning applications, the resistance of piles to laying flat is improved. However, the problem that the dust removal effect of wiping is still insufficient, remains.
A pile fabric for cleaning having a pile layer excellent in both the dust removal effect during wiping and having a pile layer resistant to laying flat has never been known. Development of a pile fabric for cleaning having the above properties has therefore been desired.